


Their Final Destination

by SinfulWordMaster



Category: Final Destination (Movies), Game Grumps, PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Final Destination, F/M, Feels, Gore, Heed the Warning, Horror, Horror and Feels, I am Kinda Sorry, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Your Favorite YouTubers will end up Dying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6451450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulWordMaster/pseuds/SinfulWordMaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with a simple PAX Event; but it seemed the event had a different idea. Cheating death is hard enough for anyone to do; but take it away and your life lies on the fate of the event that happened before and what order you were meant to die in. You can try and stop it, but it doesn't always work that way. </p><p>Follow some of the most famous YouTubers in a hell ride to save their lives from what fate has in store for them. </p><p>"You can run all you want, but Death has a crazy way of catching up to you when you least expect it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Premonition

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: If you cannot take the 'Final Destination' movies, then you won't be able to take this. Final Destination is a movie series based on cheating death and your ultimate fate after the "premonition" is seen by the "protagonist."
> 
> This will be written in the style of Final Destination and will have quite a few detailed death scenes with gore galore. If you are sensitive to gore, blood, and death, please heed the warning. I warn before I write something this heavily based on strict horror other than smut.
> 
> If you can handle this, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> P.S. Yes, some of these things may seem unrealistic; unlike the actual Final Destination movies. It's my fan fiction. These things are actually logical and can happen, but just making them heavily extreme or mixing two scenarios together to make things more devastating. :D

Everything was meant to be going to plan; a simple PAX event is something quite innocent. But what if it isn't? What if a simple meeting place for YouTubers and fans to meet ends up in a blood bath? No. It can't; or can it..?

* * *

The boys and some of their girlfriends were happily in the resting room of the PAX Prime event; getting away from the fans so the others could relax for a while and even get something to eat. They all were friends to some extent. Either a form of best friends or just close friends due to the video sharing website, YouTube. Mark would look around the room; but all of a sudden his eyes would focus on his friends. He would get that odd off distance stare, then everything would fall apart after that.

* * *

_Mark would look around, one of his friends would tap him on the shoulder to get him out of thought. The red-haired YouTube Heartthrob looked to said friend; it was Pewds. The swede would give a goofy smile as he waves his arms in front of the Korean's face, "Hey, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost!"  
_

_The accent of the other got him out of his trance as he shook his head, his loving smile would return back to his face, "It's nothing. I'm just staring at the wall. It's calling my name. It wants me--"_

_"Wow, Mark. Yer fans would be quite jelly if th'y knew a wall would stop th'm from being with 'ye." The Irishman would say, his own accent a bit thick from all the talking he's been doing today with his own fan base._

_The others would laugh, but for some reason, Mark would feel as if there was something wrong; as if something bad was going to happen. He doesn't want to feel like this; espically with so many fans in one area. He didn't want any of the beloved fans to be in any form of danger. But sadly, that's something that's only taken in by ultimate fate. The fate of everyone within this building is based upon safety; if things are not up to par, security would make sure that everything would go to plan. But yet, it still felt like something bad was going to happen._

_Before Mark could get another word out, someone would run into the room; they looked as if they were in a panic. They would point out the window and run to it themselves. The others in the room were a bit confused but would get up as well. What they saw was the sky turning a sickly green mixed with the dark black clouds, thick and heavily charged lightning bolts would strike the ground and nearby buildings. The building would shake due to the force of the strike and the booming sound of the thunder that would follow. The wind would pick up all of a sudden without a given warning. Things would only begin to get worse; loud sirens would begin to blare as the wind picks up even more. Once more, before any of the other boys or girls could speak, screaming came from the room next door as the sound of glass shattering would ring in the room. They would run out of the safety of their room to see that glass was littered everywhere on the floor and even fans and even a few YouTubers were running around screaming with glass stuck in their flesh, the crimson blood flowing down their faces. Mark would look around once again; he could see a large rotating black object outside of the shattered windows and his fear got only worse. He tried to scream for people to get to safety but it was too late. The large black object would touch down on the ground, the sound sounded quite like a freight train going nearly two-hundred miles an hour._

_"We... We need to go..! Now..!"_

_Mark would grab onto two of his friends' arms as he dragged them through the wind infested building; the others would get the hint as they would follow._

_The large object outside was getting closer and closer to the building. Sadly, before they could leave, something came flying through one of the very few windows and flew past the bunch in the room. They all thought they were safe; not the case. Arin would look to the left as he would see his cat-eyed wife pinned to the wall with a two-by-four in the chest, blood running out of her mouth and her beautiful eyes now dull as the life was taken from the beauty, "S-Suz--!" The Grump tried to scream, a shaky hand reaching out to touch his beloved wife but the 'Not-So-Grump' would pull the main star away from the death, "Dude.. We can't stay here..! She's gone, Arin..! We have to go before we're next!"_

_"Su-Suzy..." Is the only thing Arin was able to say before his friend would pull him away from her. He would, however, watch as the woman would get lifted into the air from the suction of the tornado and slammed into the other side of the building before the wood and Suzy would fall with it. Arin felt like he wanted to cry. He loved Suzy beyond explanation and now his beloved was dead. He can't do anything about it though. He has to be strong and follow Danny out of the room so he's not next._

_Everyone was shocked at the death of the make-up artist but they can't do anything. Mark tried to make sure everyone else was safe. He would stop in a room as his head tipped backwards, looking up at the cracking ceiling above. Beyond better judgement, he would stay where the crack was forming, thinking the roof would be able to withstand the strong winds the building is given. Once more, his thoughts were wrong. The sound of the roof collapsing was the only thing he heard before nearly half of the rooms concrete roof would fall in a single slab. Said slab was too fast to get away from. Danny was fast enough to get away but at what cost? While he was getting away, he would loose his balance and fall, the concrete landing on his legs and a bit on his stomach, crushing the bones and rupturing any organs that the slab slammed across. The worse part of it? Danny had to watch three of his friends get crushed by it. Ross, Arin, and Felix were the ones who were next._

_Mark went over to Danny and grabbed hold of his arms and tried to yank him out, only to hear the screams of the singer fill his ears, "Just... Just leave me here Mark.. Go and see if you can save the rest of them--"_

_Mark would grab the rest of his friends to safety; but once more he thought wrong. The wind outside was too strong to stand up and the rest of them were taken up in the updraft. Mark tried to grab onto one of his friends; Jack, Jordan, Ken even, but he couldn't. He couldn't save any of them; and when he came too and the storm was over, he saw that his friends were not too far away from him. Cryaotic was a mangled mess a few feet in front of him. A few deep groans would leave the beloved YouTuber before his last breath was taken. Ken was pinned up against a fence; it didn't look too bad until he seen the fence. Jack and Jordan were no where to be found._

_Mark screams up to the sky to kill him too; he can't live with all of this and the horrors that he's seen. He would cry out to the gods in the sky; his would would be granted. Several thousands if not million volts of electricity would flow through his body as his body shook and fell to the ground, his skin fried from the heavy bolt of lighting. His clothing was even fried and smoking._

* * *

Mark would come out of his trip as he gasps, looking around at his friends who have been staring at him for what felt like forever, "We... We need to get out of here.. People are going to end up dying if we don't..!" 

"Mark..." Jack would start, standing up and sitting next to his 'YouTuber Boyfriend,' "Wh't are ye sayin'?"

"I..." Mark would pause as he looks to his friends, "I had a... Vision per se and it ended up with all of us dying by a freak tornado--"

Before Mark could finish, a man, like his vision, would come in and freak out, pointing to the window. Everyone except Mark would look confused. Everyone, including Mark would look out the window. What was seen was that sickly green and black clouds he saw, "We need to go..! This is what I seen..! What's next is--"

What's next was the glass shattering. Everyone looks to Mark as if he was crazy. They open the door and see everyone running around screaming as the wind came into the shattered windows, debris would fly into the windowless windows, "I-Is that..."

Mark whines as he grabbed onto his friends' arms as he did and hurries to drag them out of the building and to the large buss-like car that was left standing before the storm came about. The keys were still in the ignition. Mark told everyone to sit down and he drove off. He could see in the mirror the gigantic tornado forming in the distance and tearing up the building so many people and famous YouTubers were at.

"How did you know that would happen, Mark...?"

"I saw it.."

The buss would get quiet. Mark has saved his friends, but at what cost?


	2. First Death : Suzy Berhow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death likes to follow the order if it's stopped; Suzy would be the first to go. It's quite the shame such a beauty has to go so early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The official beginning to this long ass thing that I'm doing. Some things may be copies of what the movies have, only portrayed differently. 
> 
> If you don't like blood, gore, and death, please do not read any further. 
> 
> If you are, I hope you enjoy~!

Everything that happened scarred the woman almost to death. She didn't want to do anything other than be next to her husband, Arin, in case anything did happen. The Grump would tell her that she would be alright, but not everyone is able to cheat death's grasp.

* * *

Suzy was currently in the house alone; Arin was with Danny at the Grump Space filming a few new videos and told Suzy to just stay home and relax; and that's exactly what the cat-eyed woman would do. However, she did still have her doubts on what Mark told her. He would call her earlier in the day and tell her to keep watch of everything around her and not do anything she wouldn't do any other day. 

She would start her day by making herself breakfast. Everything was going perfect until she would grab a washcloth with a knife on it and didn't know it. She snatched the cloth up and the knife would fall to the ground, stuck slightly into the lanolin floor. The woman would nearly have a heart attack as she bends down to grab the sharp object and place it back into the holder where it belonged, "Okay... Just a coincidence.." She would say to herself as she took her breakfast and sat at the table to eat it. She would stay on edge even as she ate; she could choke. She never knew.

She would finish soon after and got up, putting the dishes away. Her next thing to do was to take a shower. There are many things that could happen in the shower and her mind would wander. She wanted to call Arin for the other to come back home so he could make sure that she would be alright, but she swallowed her fear and strutted her way to the bathroom. Her first thing in said bathroom was to look in the mirror. She ran a hand through her hair as she gave a shaky sigh. She would stay there for what felt like forever until she leans down and began the bath. She thought a bath would be more safer right now other than a shower. She even took out a bottle of bubbles and put some of the soap into the tub, watching as the bubbles got less sparse and more noticeable.

She would look in the mirror once again before she began to strip off her clothing and throw them into the hamper on the corner of the room for laundry in a day or two. A shaky sigh would come form her as she slowly stepped into the warm bubble bath she has prepared for herself; she leans down and turns off the tap before getting into a comfy position and lays back as the water warms her entire body, the bubbles in the perfect places on her body, covering up her mounds and what was neatly shaved a bit further down.

Little did she know, things in the bathroom would begin to shift; she had a few things plugged into an outlet. One of them was dangling on the edge of the sink almost ready to fall off and hit the floor. Another thing was quite close to the tub. But it looked quite secure where it was before.

After about a half hour of just soaking, she would wash herself off, make sure everything was squeaky clean and slowly get up. She took hold of the wall as she got up but due to her wet feet and the slick floor from a few puddles she'd have to clean up, she would lose her footing and fall flat on her back. The back of her head slams against the bathtub before she would just lay there, the crimson liquid flowing out of her head more so than she thought it would, matting up her soaked hair. She would reach up and try to reach for her phone but when she had a grasp on it, it fell into the sink never to be seen again. Suzy would groan out as she sat up, rubbing a hand up the back of her head and brought it back to her face to see the blood caked on her fingers.

The Grumps wife slowly got up, holding the back of her head as a headache quickly came up. She whines out as she reaches up and grabs for some pain killers to take. But the second she moves, she would knock the object closest to the bathtub; she tried to catch it but it was quite hot and once it landed in the water, she could see a little sheen of electricity on the top of the water she still needed to drain.

"Shit..." She mumbles to herself. She wanted to drain it, but seeing a few little blue streaks of electricity worried her. She sighs as she took a towel off the towel rack as she wrapped it around her body and went to walk out of the bathroom. Yet again, fate has another use for Suzy Berhow.

The moment the woman would take a step, she once more would slip on the cooling water and fall backwards. However, this time she would fall into the electrified water; her body would then withstand constant voltage shocking since she forgot to unplug the object that was in the tub - if she would have, she may not be seeing her life flash before her very eyes right now. She tried to get up but every move the blonde-streaked woman would make, the shocks got worse until she was unable to move. Her mouth was open in a silent cry for Arin's help that he was unable to hear and her eyes were wide open in fear. Her hand was reached out slightly until her final breath she took and said hand would splash back into the water.

You cannot cheat Death's grasp. He will find you and make sure you pay your due; even if you were saved from something you were meant to die in, he'll still grasp hold of your neck and drain the life out of you.

**Suzy Berhow - Death by Electrocution via Tub Water.**

* * *

Arin would whistle as he came back from recording videos with Danny. He had no idea his beloved wife was in the tub; and dead. He would call out to the woman. He thought it was odd since every time she would stay home, she would come running up to him and embrace him in a hug and a kiss and ask how his day was. And maybe even take care of a half-chub problem he may have from the day. But today was different. She wasn't there when he called out and it was quite worrisome for him. 

He would snoop around the house to see if he could find her; yet once he did, his eyes blew wide as he sunk to the floor on his knees, a scream he never knew he could produce fell from his lips as he stares at his wife in the tub, eyes wide, mouth open in a silent cry for help.

"S-Suz-- Suzy..!? Oh my god..!"

Arin would freak out other than call his friend but after the shock set in even more, he fumbled with his phone, even dropping it a few times to call his friend, Mark, and tell him what happened. Once the other answered, all that was heard on Arin's side of the phone was shock and panic.

"Arin..? Talk to me buddy what happened..?"

_:"Su-Suzy.. S-She..."_

"What happened to Suzy..!?"

_"She's dead man..! She's dead..! Dead, dead, dead..! My fucking wife is dead..!"_

The line on Mark's end went deathly silent. He frowns heavily at the loss of the beautiful wife of a Grump but he can't mourn for long. He swallowed his own fear as he tried to calm his friend down, "Arin, Arin... Calm down.."

_"I can't man..! How can I be calm when my fucking wife is dead man..!"_

"Arin--"

_"No..! Am I next?! Seriously, who's next?! Is it me..!? If it's me I'll do it the old fashioned way with a gun to the head..! I don't want to die like this Mark!"_

"A-Arin..."

_"What?!"_

"You're not next..," Mark would pause; he didn't want to tell this to Arin; he didn't want his friend to deal with losing his wife and best friend but he has to warn him. Maybe Arin can stop the Not-So-Grump from dying. "Danny's next..."

 


	3. Funeral Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A funeral is held for the beloved Suzy and only friends and family are able to attend; with the funeral in the works, Mark has to sadly explain everything before another death strikes upon the YouTubers.

Everything was meant to be fine; no one was meant to die. But someone has and now their mourning the loss of one of the Grumps' wives. He can't take it. He wants to end it all; to join her. But his time will come. Maybe sooner than expected.

* * *

Arin was someone who was able to stay stoic in many if not most times, but this time, his wall was let down and his emotions he rarely shows, was, well, showing. Holly, a fellow Grump wife would frown as she would stand next to the others casket, looking down at the closed casket. She really had no words to say right now. She tried her hardest to stay strong, but the moment her finger tips would lay against the cold wood, she would break down in a fit of silent tears, her husband would come and try to comfort her; but his own touch would make her sob even more. Danny on the other hand was trying to comfort his Grump friend, but he would just shrug off the hand begging anything to have his beloved wife back. But it doesn't work that way. 

Mark on the other hand would stand next to the closed casket in the building, his fingers slowly rubbing over it as his head hung low. He didn't cry; he wanted too, but someone had to keep calm. Everyone in the room looked quite sad; he at least wanted to be the only one to appear the strongest even though he, too, wanted to break down. Or even run away. No words would fall from the Korean's mouth; he wanted to say his own goodbye, but he'll end up doing that later.

Everyone would pay their respects as they left the Grump in the room alone with his deceased beloved. Arin would hold a piece of paper in his hands as he lightly pounded on the shell his wife's body would reside in for eternity. Said letter was a personal letter he wrote for her before he came here. He knew she wouldn't be able to read it, but knowing that his final words to his love would be with her forever, that's all that matters. He wouldn't get mushy too often, but Arin's letter would read as follows, 

**_"To my beloved Suzy,_ **

**_I wish I could have protected you or even called before this happened. I should have stayed home; if I didn't, you would still be with me and I wouldn't be attending your funeral. I wish fate had a different use for you other than being, you know.. Dead... But... I guess it didn't._ **

**_You know I love you, right? I guess I'm the widow now other than you having to be the widow; I don't know if you'd be able to handle it. I'm barely handling it right now even as I write this..! But at least you're in a better place._ **

**_If my time comes sooner than expected, I'll be joining you. Please wait for me, Suz. I'll look for you if my time comes soon. You're not hard to miss. Who can miss a beauty like you..?_ **

**_Your mushy hubby,_ **

**_Arin Hanson ~"_ **

Arin would sigh out as he opens the casket and places the letter on her hand. He even opened it enough so he could stick his head in and give his beloved a final kiss on the lips even if she was badly injured. He didn't care. He would love her even if she looked even worse than this, "Goodbye, Suzy.. I'll see you when my time comes.. Wait for me if you can hear me.."

The Grump would pull back and shut the casket; his back turned to his wife. He would swear he felt a little brush of wind against his cheek and arm. He looks to the direction he felt it and whines out. He knew it was her. He would touch the air where he felt the light yet cold breeze before he would move away officially and meet the others outside.

* * *

A few hours later, the group would now reside in the Grump space, still looking quite upset and sad at the recent event that has happened. None of them really knew what to say, but one of them finally decided to speak up, "How do you know all of this is happening..? Can you seen into the future..?" 

Mark would frown; he didn't even know how the hell he's able to see all of this. He would explain it if he knew himself. Maybe it's a gift? Maybe seeing that whatever he saw that day all coming true knocked something in his brain to be able to see that again and again? But why him? And why the rest of them.

"If I knew, I'd say so, but I don't even know, to be honest. I kinda wish I did.."

"But who's next, Mark.. You said it was me..?"

Mark would look up to Danny; he was going to say something but Dan spoke again, "Why not Pewds..? Or Cry..? Or even CaptainVampire over here--"

"Hey, I'm a sexy vampire, better looking than that movie one--"

"Jordan, hush. I believe it was you, Danny, who's next..."

But little did Mark know, he was wrong. He was very wrong; he was only right that it involved one of the Grumps, but what if Mark was wrong? What if he got the order wrong? What if Arin was next in line to die?

No one will know until that moment would come.


	4. Miscalculated Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark seems to think that Danny is the one next to go, but little did he know, that Danny didn't die next; three other people did. Now, he has to figure out the order before it's too late. Or is it already too late?

Days gone by; miscalculations is one of the worst things. Specifically in this case. Mark has a job; a job to save his friends from the grasp of the approaching death sentence. But what if his calculation was wrong? But more importantly, what if he was too late to save whom is next?

* * *

Danny would go day by day on edge; he was told that his time on this Earth would be coming to a close. But he's not entirely sure when that ending scene will happen; so he's taking his time in doing everything according to a certain plan he has in his head. Be cautious; be safe -- take things slow. He can't rush though anything. Anyone on this planet can die at any moment and no one knows their ending date. 

He was currently in the Grump Space; Arin was with him so he really had nothing to worry about. Or was there? His friend would look at the singer with a worried expression on his face. He knew Dan was on edge but didn't want the other to be like this if they're going to record some things for Game Grumps.

"Dude; calm down. Everything is going to be alright, okay?"

Dan jumps as he heard his friend speak, looking over to the right of him and nods slowly; he didn't trust his voice to speak. He's not one to be afraid by many things, but it seems like Dan was quite frightened by the turn of events that has happened. Arin would pat the other on the shoulder, giving him a look that he most likely had to force; Arin just lost his wife a few days ago and he's putting on a brave face for Danny. Isn't he a trooper. Danny understood; he'd be feeling the same way if he was in Arin's shoes.

"Alright.. I'll try not to worry about it too much.."

A few hours after the recording session ended, Danny was still on edge; and now that Arin wasn't here, his fear of the Grim Reaper was getting worse and worse. The room was so silent he could swear he heard a few things shift around or a few creeks either in the wood of the shelves or even the floor; he didn't know how his death will happen.

* * *

The next day is when all hell is going to break loose. 

Both Arin and Danny were in two separate places in the Grump Space; Arin was worried about his friend, but sadly, he didn't know who was next. Danny decided to call Mark to make sure what Mark knew was true. When the Korean did answer the phone, he sounded a bit sleepy but he would explain to Danny that he was in fact next; he needed to stop pestering the Gods of Death and just either accept his doom or go on living with the fact that his life is on the line.

But before Danny could end the call, Mark fell silent. Was he having another premonition?

_The Grump space was empty; no one was there except one male. One male that wasn't too distinguishable between the other. The only thing seen was a dark silhouette; said dark blob was just strolling around and minding his own business. He would roam around the room for a few moments before he would take a seat in front of the television, controller in hand. He had a stupid grin on his face and he seemed to be quite preoccupied with a game on the big screen._

_However the perspective would change all of a sudden and the silhouette would now be a bit more closer to the television. A candle was on the table across the room but it would fall all of a sudden and smash next to the television outlet. Everything would turn into black and white, the only color was the color of the fire. The male in the room would hurry up and try and put out the fire, but the moment he got too close, the fire reaches the power outlet and would suddenly explode, causing the televisions glass to shatter and go all over the room, even landing in the other males skin._

_The color would soon come back, as the black blob would finally get a face. A face that nearly everyone knew. A face--_

Mark would gasp out all of a sudden, Danny still on the other line. The Korean would begin to freak out; he got it wrong! He got the premonition before it happened. Or has it happened already?

"It's not you!"

"What..?"

Mark would pause for a moment, his voice getting shakier that he had to see another one of his friends die, and he'll have to see the outcome when it happens.

"Danny... It's Arin..."

 


	5. Second Death : Arin Hanson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the miscalculation, Arin was actually the next one on the list, and he didn't even know it. He didn't know it until the signs were right in front of his face.

Time and time again Arin would roam around the house or the Grump office, pictures of his beloved deceased wife still scattered around the house and office now and again. He tried to hold it together, but at sometimes when he's alone, the sadness would kick in and he just had to let them go somehow; by either crying his eyes out like he's never done before, or just screaming his heart out from time to time. He's thought about prematurely just ending it so he can join his beloved on the other side, but he knew that his time was coming; maybe sooner than expected but he'll be able to meet her eventually once again.

Danny was out of the Grump space for a while; doing God knows what. Talking to Mark, maybe? Screwing around with people? He didn't know what that other idiot would do half the time. He didn't question it, however.

But today of all days Arin's head was filled with worry; he knew that something was wrong, but he didn't know what it could be. He would sit on the couch as usually when him and Danny were Grumping, a controller in hand, and eyes glued to the television. But from time to time, he would pause the game he was playing and look over his shoulder or look around the room. He would look around to see if he could see the Reaper of Death just stalking him in the corner of the room or on his fricken ceiling or wherever Death wanted to reside today. He would see nothing, sigh, then go back to the game at hand. This would happen at least every fifteen to twenty minutes.

After some hours, his mind would wander and just focus on the game, a stupid grin now plastered on his face; his focus never left the television. He didn't want to have this dread in his head all day while he was trying to have fun. But seconds turned into minutes then to hours, his mind beginning to question why he's doing this; he would place the controller back down on the couch and just lean back, listening to the pause screen music for a bit.

Arin got up as he moved closer to the television, reaching over and messing around with a scented candle on the table, moving it up so he can give it a little smell. He then places it down, not caring where it was. But, he put the candle too close to the edge of the table and it wobbled a bit before the thing toppled over and shattered, hot wax and the flame setting a few things on fire and running along a cable. He stood in shock for a moment as he tried to put it out with some water he had but it just seemed to make it worse. He freaked out, but his freak out session would soon come to an end.

Before the other knew it, the flames got to the outlet, and the actual television exploded all of a sudden without a given warning. Arin was taken back from it and didn't move away fast enough. Shards of glass and fire spreading through out the room and fear striking the younger Grump. He would huddle up on the couch and shake, a few whines would come from him as he reaches out to the door that no one will walk into. He tried to call for help, but his voice seemed to be no more. The world around him was slowly beginning to turn a shade of dark; he didn't want to leave, he was so scared. And he was dying.

The last thing he would hear before his world went dark was the door opening and the sound of his singer friend screaming out his name in shock and horror, trying to keep the other awake but nothing worked. Arin was now joining his beloved on the other side; get to see that beautiful face once again would bring joy to him - even if he would be stuck in an endless limbo. At least he'll get to spend it with Suzy.

**Arin Hanson - Death by Projectile Explosion.**

* * *

Danny would stare at his other dead friend, shock and horror filling his voice as he tried his damnest to get the other to answer. All he saw was the glossy stare of dead eyes staring back at him. He was a wreck; but even as a wreck, he fumbled to grab his phone and quick dial Mark in the process. He couldn't get a handle on his voice before the other answered.

_"What's wrong, Danny?"_

"It's Arin..!"

_"...What happened...?"_

"Mark, Arin is fucking dead..!"

Silence took over the two for what felt like forever; once more Mark had to keep his composer to try and calm Danny down.

_"A-Alright.. W-What do you want to do about this..?"_

"Try to see if we can get help.. Any kind of help..! See if we can get this curse away from us..!"

_"I'll see what I can do.."_

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, please let me know. This one I actually may finish. Also, if you have any other YouTubers you want me to add to this death fest, like Dan and Phil, Tyler Oakley, etc, let me know.~ I'm going to be writing each one of them in separate chapters so a single chapter will be dedicated to them and how they end up dying and building up to the next one. 
> 
> If you have anything else you wish to request, my Tumblr is open for business~!
> 
> You can send requests to " Sinful-Word-Master " and I shall see what I can do.~


End file.
